


we'll be okay, i promise

by 12snsds



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, dispatch is a bitch part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12snsds/pseuds/12snsds
Summary: dispatch posts an article which exploits part of jisuyeons relationship to the public





	we'll be okay, i promise

**Author's Note:**

> this is similar to another work ive done with dispatch being a Bitch but its not the same thing i swear shsh

‘what have i done?!’

it was all bora could think of as she scrolled through the newly posted dispatch article, which was titled 'Dreamcatcher’s Sua and Siyeon in a Relationship?’ and held a picture of her and siyeon kissing below it. she kept scrolling through the article, thanking God that they didnt know about minji being in the relationship as well.

“bora, what is that?” minji walked into the room and saw the computer screen with the picture of her girlfriends kissing. bora stared at her as her eyes filled with tears.

“it was me ruining Dreamcatcher’s whole career.”

“siyeon! you need to see this.” the eldest called into the dorm, grasping her hand as she walked into the small space.

“what is i- oh my God bora what’s wrong.” siyeon ran to the small girl who was currently bawling. then she saw the screen.

“hey, hey look at me.” she used her hands to cup bora’s face, “we are going to fix this. okay? i promise.” she gave her girlfriend a short kiss and walked out of the room and called one of the managers.

about fifteen minutes later, siyeon walked back into the room and was greeted with minji trying to stop bora from crying still.

“i called the managers and told them about the article. a few of them are on the way to the dispatch building right now to make them take down the article, and they’re thinking of pressing charges if they dont.” she walked over to kneel in front of the small, frightened girl.

“we’re gonna be ok. i promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading !! plz leave comments nd kudos if u enjoyed this !!


End file.
